yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions
☆ ☆ | romaji name = Yū☆Gi☆Ō Za Dāku Saido Obu Dimenshonzu | genre = Adventure, Gaming | release date = * April 23, 2016 * Late 2016 | story = Kazuki Takahashi | director = Satoshi KuwabaraV Jump magazine. September 2015. | executive producer = Kazuki Takahashi | supervisor = | screenwriter = | character design = Kazuki Takahashi | animation director = | art director = | sound director = | animation = Studio Gallop | production = Nihon Ad Systems | producers = * Nihon Ad Systems * TV Tokyo * 4K Media | runtime = | music = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions is an upcoming 2016 film, slated for release in Japan on April 23, 2016 and at unspecified later dates that year worldwide. The film is an original story and features Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba as its main characters. The film's story is set after the events of the original manga. In celebration of the film and franchise in general, TV Tokyo began airing a remastered digital edition of the 2000–2004 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime in Japan. Plot yugioh.com article on San Diego Comic-Con "During the panel Mr. Takahashi revealed more about the film’s story. The film takes place a year after the conclusion to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. In addition to Yugi and Kaiba you will be seeing a lot of familiar faces on screen – characters previewed included Joey, Tristan, Tea, and even Bakura, all with updated designs." Cast Design A number of the characters and elements are given redesigns by Kazuki Takahashi, as well as new ones being introduced. Characters * Yugi Mutou: He was drawn to look more mature and having inherited Dark Yugi's strength. * Seto Kaiba: His expressions are closer to the more sinister look that he had when he was first introduced. * Katsuya Jonouchi: Jonouchi's expression reflects the maturity he gained from his battles in the original story. As a favorite of Takahashi, he paid particular attention to giving him a nice face. * Hiroto Honda: Honda has a much calmer expression. * Anzu Mazaki: Anzu continued her career as a dancer after the original story. Takahashi considered this to be Anzu at her cutest. * Ryo Bakura: Takahashi considered Bakura to be the most mysterious and consequently the least changed out of the major characters. Cards * "Dark Magician". "Dark Magician" looks similar to it did in Duel Art. Originally, "Dark Magician" was more blue and purple than black. This was because in manga, a completely black character weighs the page down and can be difficult to deal with, but this is not a concern in movies. * New "Blue-Eyes": When designing monsters, Takahashi felt adding a lot of lines can make them look cool at the cost of quality, and that simple designs are most beautiful. However, as he was dealing with animation, lighting and other effects would bring out the differences, so he designed this "Blue-Eyes" with a style not used before. Items * Duel Disk: The new Duel Disk, developed by Kaiba Corporation, creates Solid Vision holograms from images in the user's brain. Production The film was announced in the West before it was in Japan. 4K Media revealed the film's existence on the official Yu-Gi-Oh! website. They teased that the movie was already in development in Japan and that they were shopping for a distributor in all non-Asian territories. In Japan, the Mainichi Shimbun newspaper's MAiDiGiTV streamed a video teasing the film, alongside a recap of the history of the near-twenty year franchise. Here, it was revealed that the film would feature Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba as its main protagonists. Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump also unveiled a synopsis of the movie: "In the past, Yami Yugi and Kaiba have clashed many times! Yami Yugi, who resides in Yugi Muto's body, and Kaiba will have a Duel that bets their prides and accepts each other's mutual experience." The forty-seventh issue of Weekly Shonen Jump unveiled two new monsters that will be played by Yugi, "Lemon Magician Girl" and "Apple Magician Girl", and specified that "Dark Magician Girl" will also be appearing. In addition, a new "Kuriboh"-like monster was shown that resembles a matryoshka. Trailers July 2015 The film's teaser trailer was first shown in a panel featuring Kazuki Takahashi at San Diego Comic-Con 2015. It was later uploaded to the official yugioh.com YouTube channel. The trailer credits Kazuki Takahashi for the story, script, character design and as executive producer. It features the following scenes: * A close up of the Millennium Puzzle being worn by someone * Aigami standing before a stone pillar * Tristan, Joey, Bakura and Téa standing among a crowd of people looking up anxiously * Yugi and Kaiba beginning a Duel, while wearing new Duel Disk equipment * Doors opening to a room, where Seto Kaiba stands * Yugi walking forward, with the sound of his footsteps echoing The following text appears on screen throughout the trailer: Japanese * "It's been 20 years since the series began" * "After episode" * "A completely new work with an original story" * "is finally beginning." * "2016 Golden Week. A new legend starts here." English * "The End of the Story..." * "Was Only the Beginning" * "It's Time to Duel!" * "The Legend Continues" * "2016" The "Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme" is played at the end of the English trailer. December 2015 The trailer features the following scenes: * Archival footage from the anime, showing Atem passing through the door to the afterlife, while his friends watch. * Yugi and Téa walking past a flight of stairs * Joey holding Tristan in a headlock, while Tristan chokes on a sub sandwich * Bakura greeting someone, while surrounded by female classmates, one of whom is offering him a gift * Téa, Duke, Tristan, Yugi and Bakura, in civilian clothing, at a table by a food vendor, gazing uncertainly at something that is happening off screen. This is the first disclosure of Téa's ponytail haircut * Aigami wearing a Domino High School uniform * A Stonehenge-like structure on a plateau above the clouds, with a pyramid structure in the background * A crowd of children with glowing eyes * Aigami holding out his hand, while a levitating, rotating cube materializes above it * Someone taking a lone piece of the Millennium Puzzle from a black box * Yugi wearing the headpiece of the new Duel Disk technology * Kaiba looking at the Millennium Puzzle * Aigami's forehead beginning to glow as the camera pans in * Yugi and Kaiba in a stadium for a Duel; Kaiba activates the head piece of his Duel Disk and Summons his "Blue-Eyes" card, a "DLS-Dimension Gauge" shows stats ATK: 2500, Spirit: 100, Duelist: Seto Kaiba, Yugi draws a card and Summons "Dark Magician" Featured cards Gallery Yu-Gi-Oh! 2016.png | Promotional website Yugi Muto 2016.png | Yugi's lineart Kaiba Seto 2016.png | Kaiba's lineart TheDarkSideofDimensionsRedesigns.png | The redesigned incarnations of "Dark Magician" and the new "Blue-Eyes" YuGiOhTheDarksideofDimensionsPoster-JP.png | Japanese poster YuGiOhTheDarksideofDimensionsPoster-EN-Back.png | English poster (back) YuGiOhTheDarksideofDimensionsOtherPoster-JP.png | Japanese poster (second version) b1aeeb44.jpg | Logo in the Japanese teaser trailer OtherCharacters2016.png | Bakura, Tristan, Téa, Joey and Mokuba. Aigami.jpeg | Aigami, the "mysterious youth", a new character Sera.png | Sera, a new character Mani.png | Mani, a new character References External links * yugioh20th.com Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions (Japanese) Category:Movies